


...And She Was Gone In The Blink Of An Eye

by XxFandomTrashxX



Series: The Groom and His Bride [2]
Category: Outlast (Video Games), Outlast: Whistleblower - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Eddie has a heart???, Eddie just wants to love Waylon, Glad we covered all bases ;-;, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insanity, Is fucking a dead body rape??, I’ll write a thing of what happened before, Knifu gonna end this motherfuckers lifu, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Necrophilia, Necrophilia (mentioned), Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicide, Waylon crumbles and kills himself, boo yah, fucking angst, just got into this fandom, ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 22:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxFandomTrashxX/pseuds/XxFandomTrashxX
Summary: “‘I swear to god, I will stab you if you get any closer,’ he says, words broken as tears spill from his eyes.”





	...And She Was Gone In The Blink Of An Eye

Waylon sits in a locker, crammed in there, but it’s much better than the alternative. His breathing is labored and his pulse erratic, he tries to silence it or at the least calm it when he hears Eddie approaching, shoes hitting the linoleum tiles, making a clicking sound, easy to make out, on top of that, his slurs and the phrases he spits bringing more attention to him, he silences soon after entering the area near Waylon, stopping before the locker he’s in for a few beats before continuing, eventually leaving the room after what felt like an eternity but was probably closer to five minutes. 

Waylon exhales shakily, a small sob escaping his lips, he removes his hand from his mouth, placing his camera on his stomach before shifting to grab a piece of paper from his stash and his pen, he pushes the paper against the wall of the locker, pulling the cap off the pen and beginning to write a note to Lisa and his boys, a follow up to the one he wrote after entering the attic, he struggles to breathe and keep himself from crying while he writes it, he gets out of the locker as quiet as possible after, opening a small window available to him and looking out as best as possible, noting that there’s a mattress at the bottom, which he assumes had been thrown out of another window, he takes the papers, documents, and camera in his possession and drops them down onto the mattress, hoping and praying to whatever god will listen that nothing happened or happens to them before returning to the locker, though this time standing, he closes the door and wills himself to calm down slightly.

He waits and waits, about twenty minutes later in real time he hears the footsteps reappear, as well as the sickly sweet toon carrying through the air, echoing off the walls, “My mother often said to me, get married and you’ll see, how happy you will be...” the song continues, growing in volume, Waylon holds his breath as he watches Eddie cross in front of him, slowly and silently opening the door and exiting, he creeps up behind Gluskin, terrified, but confident, a feeling he forces on himself, this is the only way, and he knows that now.

He takes his opportunity when Gluskin stops, moving quickly to grab the bloody blade from his hand, Eddie’s grip surprisingly loose for his size, though that’s probably because he wasn’t expecting this to happen. Waylon easily takes the blade from the much larger man, holding the handle with both hands, he takes a few steps back from Eddie, arms extended and the edge of the blade pointed at him. 

Eddie freezes, taking a few moments to process before slowly raising his arms in fake surrender, he ever so slowly turns to face The Bride, “Oh, hello, Darling...” he says with a forced smile, “I wasn’t expecting to see you here, I thought you had left me... like every other girl...” he has a slight bite to his last words, something indescribable flashing in his eyes.

“You... you sick fuck...” Waylon chokes out, body now trembling, “I fucking... you tortured all of those people, and got halfway with me...” he whimpers, tears pricking his eyes.

“I was making them beautiful, and you aren’t like them, you’re special, you’re the beautiful bud that I must water and take care of so I can watch you blossom...” Eddie says, tone endearing.

“Bullshit!” Waylon sobs.

Eddie takes a step forward when Waylon’s hands drop slightly, tip of the blade going from pointing at the Groom’s face to pointing at his sternum, Waylon fixes himself, making Eddie move back ever so slightly.

“I swear to god, I will stab you if you get any closer,” he says, words broken as tears spill from his eyes.

Eddie’s expression goes from slight fear, to indifference, to anger in a fraction of a second, “Fucking whore! I thought you’d be different than all of those ungrateful sluts, but I was obviously wrong, and you know you don’t have the power to kill me, I can easily murder you, just like all those other whores, and I’ll make it ten times worse for you...” he snarls.

Waylon falls silent, fear, anxiety, and pain leaving, while his third adrenaline rush of the day wears off and his leg starts to hurt him again, he realizes something, and whether it’s due to insanity, sleep deprivation, hunger, or something else, he has no clue, but something clicks in his mind. He falters in his stance, shifting most of his weight to his left leg and arms falling slightly, his expression now empty, eyes hallow, he takes a moment before dropping his arms to his sides.

“You know what..?” He asks wearily, bringing the hand with the knife up, testing the weight as he turns his focus to the weapon, a small smile tugging at his lips, “You’re right...” he says, looking back up at Eddie, who is in utter confusion, “I could never beat you, I could never beat anyone in this hell house, honestly... and I’m a horrible husband or wife or whatever, I let you have your way with me, and enjoyed it... I left my family for a job... god... a man in an asylum is showing me the truth, that I’m a piece of shit person that shouldn’t‘ve been created...” he says with a humored chuckle.

“Exactly..! That’s why I want to help you, I’ll shape and mold you into the perfect woman, don’t you understand? You’re the one I love and that I want to take your hand in marriage...” he says, now slightly giddy, happy Waylon understands despite his current talk contradicting everything he has said in the past hour or so.

“I’m past that, a lost cause, you can’t fix something as broken as me...”

“But that’s marriage is about! Helping the other and trying! And you’ve already realized the issue, so you’re another step closer to being free!” He says, taking a step forward and lowering his arms.

Waylon laughs, true amusement, “You run a hard bargain, Mr. Gluskin, but I much prefer my method..” he says, smile widening and insanity blooming on his face. Eddie cocks his head ever so slightly, again confused, he watches as Waylon raises the blade, moving it to the left, now horizontal, but before Eddie can realize what’s happening and stop him, he pushes it against his throat quickly jerks it across, hand spasming, he drops the kitchen knife, falling to his knees moments later, Eddie dropping to the floor beside him, pulling the man up into his arms once he falls over, Waylon gripping his own neck tightly, legs kicking out as he chokes on the blood, numbness and pain making quite the cocktail, feeling like tiny pins are being pushed into his flesh, feelings of being hot, then cold quickly taking him, emotions and memories flood his mind as everything seems to slow and calm fills him. His kicking begins to cease, hands loosening around his neck and dropping ever so slightly, the gurgling sounds and choking quiets, and he’s gone, Eddie switching between being sad, mad, and confused, as he holds Waylon’s now lifeless body, he blames himself, but also his bride, and is confused as to why she took her life, he loved her and took care of her, trying to find her when she ran away so that the other patients wouldn’t harm her, he had good intentions and didn’t want this to happen again... but... he couldn’t stop her... and this time, he had to watch her do it... another one he couldn’t save... this... is all his fault...

Eddie takes a few moments before standing and taking Waylon’s body back to his parlor so he can dress him and fix him, because even in death, his bride still deserves to look nice and pretty.

~~~~~

Ok, gross stuff and summer upper

~~~~~

Eddie is found in his main parlor three days later by the police, holding Waylon’s body close to his own, his bride in a beautiful dress, him passed out after just having made love to his beautiful wife.

The police are easily able to arrest him as he’s out cold, getting reinstated in another asylum after a test of his sanity in court, never able to find another person like Waylon, but still trying his best, in the end being locked away from the other inmates after three incidents that ended in fatalities.

Lisa plans a closed casket funeral for Waylon, his journalist friend Miles showing up, paying his respects to his fallen friend and his family before leaving, Lisa attempting to ask questions after finding out about him being at Mount Massive when her husband was, but Miles dodges the questions, disappearing soon after completely. 

When escorting some of the patient’s out, one of the police officers knocks over a candle Father Martin had replaced that day and sets the carpet on fire without noticing, and by the time anyone did notice, it was too late to do anything. The Mount Massive Asylum goes up in flames, with Jeremy Blaire trapped in one of the rooms in the underground lab.

**Author's Note:**

> I killed Jeremy... and I still don’t feel fulfilled ._.
> 
> Ok, hope you enjoyed this, sorry for not having smut and all of that first, but I feel sad, so angst and sewerside, whoop!


End file.
